


La marée haute

by buffyann



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyann/pseuds/buffyann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The head is full but the heart wants more"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La marée haute

Embedded version from vimeo:

**Password** : routechante

Vid can be [downloaded here](http://buffyann.livejournal.com/38379.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Desmond is my favourite character on the show, so vidding him and his link to Penny felt right. But soon did I realise how hard it was to vid someone with such non-linear storylines. His story is a mess, of flashbacks and fast forwards, or being at 2 places in time at once. So I chose to mirror this mess, and try to make sense of it to show who this character was and what he was going through and hoping for.
> 
> External footage comes from "Deep Blue" (2003). This was triggered by the feeling of the song, the poetry universe of the lyrics, show, and storylines as well, as well as Desmond's spirit, the fight against himself to win this boat race, the sea-world that surrounds him.
> 
> French Lyrics | Translation  
> ---|---  
> La route chante,  
>  Quand je m'en vais.  
>  Je fais trois pas,  
>  La route se tait.  
>   
>  La route est noire,  
>  À perte de vue.  
>  Je fais trois pas,  
>  La route n'est plus.  
>   
>  Sur la marée haute,  
>  Je suis monté.  
>  La tête est pleine,  
>  Mais le coeur n'a pas assez.  
>   
>  Mains de dentelle,  
>  Figure de bois,  
>  Le corps en brique,  
>  Les yeux qui piquent.  
>   
>  Mains de dentelle,  
>  Figure de bois.  
>  Je fais trois pas  
>  Et tu es là.  
>   
>  Sur la marée haute,  
>  Je suis monté.  
>  la tête est pleine,  
>  Mais le coeur n'a pas assez. | The road is singing  
>  When i set out  
>  I take three steps…  
>  The road grows silent  
>   
>  The road is dark  
>  As far as i can see  
>  I take three steps…  
>  The road is gone  
>   
>  I climbed up  
>  On the high tide  
>  The head is full  
>  But the heart wants more  
>   
>  Hands of lace  
>  Wooden face  
>  Body of brick  
>  Eyes that sting  
>   
>  Hands of lace  
>  Wooden face  
>  I take three steps…  
>  And you are there  
>   
>  I climbed up  
>  On the high tide  
>  The head is full  
>  But the heart wants more


End file.
